


Brookended

by PinMeToTheMat



Series: Quickies [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Armpit Kink, F/M, Hand Jobs, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinMeToTheMat/pseuds/PinMeToTheMat
Summary: There’s just something about her. Dana Brooke. Every time you see her working out you can’t help but stare in awe. One place in particular you can’t keep your eyes off of...
Relationships: Dana Brooke/Reader
Series: Quickies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173017
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Brookended

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody, I’m back again so soon to try out this new format.
> 
> Quickies! I have so many back burner ideas that wouldn’t make for great full length stories so I’ll start putting them here in this collection. I can’t let these go to waste now can I?

After spending the afternoon training at the performance center, you decided to take a walk around the facility to cool down before heading home for the day.   
You’d put in a solid workout and needed to wind down your sore muscles before grabbing a quick shower. Every so often you’d pass by a fellow trainee and wave, earbuds in to avoid any unwanted conversations. Soon your legs throbbed, urging you to sit down. You obliged and sat on a nearby bench, right across from the squat racks.

The sole woman working the rack caught your attention. A platinum blonde ponytail swaying as she bobbed in rhythm up and down. You’d seen her around the PC and on TV, Dana Brooke. It seemed every time you came here to train, she was doing the same. Brooke was a well built woman, to be sure. You couldn’t help but keep your eyes fixated on her wide shoulders, bulging with muscles and carrying an immense amount of weight. She took deep and measured breaths, pursing her plump and gorgeous lips. Your eyes found their way to her very full sports bra. The black lycra packed so tightly you thought it might burst. Dana’s large bosom shone with glistening sweat. Droplets ran down her neck and found their way into her ample, enticing cleavage.   
You found yourself hypnotized, watching each bead of sweat trickle across her bronze skin. Dana’s muscles flexed and stretched, mesmerizing you. 

Eventually you forced yourself to look down at your phone before she caught you staring. But before too long, you were fixated once more on her statuesque figure. One area in particular seemed to call to you, for what reason you couldn’t say. You felt your cheeks turn warm and pink when you realized you kept looking at Dana’s armpits.  
There was no way you could rationalize it. The delicate, almost forbidden skin, in Dana’s underarm had you in a trance. You imagined what it would be like to touch them, smell the powerful stench of hot sweat after a gruelling workout. How it would feel to drag your tongue from the bottom to the top, feeling the scratch of stubble as you tasted Dana’s salty skin in ways too taboo for you to keep fantasizing of.

You were shaken from your little daydream by the steely blue eyes of Brooke meeting your stare head on. She knew for sure you had been gawking at her for a while, you just hoped she didn’t guess what you were looking at. Your head drooped down in embarrassment, that’s when you noticed your shorts were bulging in a very specific way. You quickly crossed your legs and put a hand on your groin, doing nothing to stop the fact that Dana must have already seen your throbbing, hard-on making its outline in your clothing very well known.  
With a clang, Brooke racked the heavy bar and began to make her way over to you.   
You stood up, adjusting your gym bag to cover your crotch as best you could and step away but you didn’t manage to get away from Dana. 

She stopped directly in front of you, practically standing on your feet. You felt the heat radiating off of her gorgeous body, then she narrowed her eyes before speaking.

“I saw the way you were lookin’ at me. Perv.”  
You gulped, unsure of what to say. Your eyes darted around, trying desperately to avoid looking directly down into Dana’s bountiful bosom. But you couldn’t help to steal a quick glance down. The two thick, heavy orbs were squeezed and held up in a tight sports bra. Both were a beautiful shade of bronze and looked good enough to take a bite out of.  
“Keep those eyes off the goods, freak!” Brooke shouted, her thick New Jersey accent rippling through the air.   
She spun around, her ponytail whipping around with her before quickly walking away. 

You breathed a sigh of relief, at least that was quick and it wouldn’t happen again you thought. Dana had stood so close to you that her smell still hung in the air right in front of you.   
Taking a deep breath through your nose made your head spin for a moment.

A few days later, you were back in the gym. Working on your cardio was never your favourite workout but a necessary one nonetheless.  
After an exhausting hour on your tired feet, you headed towards the showers. You removed your earbuds and began to undress in the empty locker room. Or at least, you were pretty sure it was empty.  
You heard something make a noise behind you and turned around to find yourself nose to nose with Dana Brooke.  
You nearly screamed but held back, starting to ask  
“What the hell are you-!“  
“Ssssshhhhhh!” She chastised, holding one finger up to your lips.  
Again, Dana was dressed for a workout. Her thick, buff body crammed into the tightest sports bra and lycra booty shorts. Every inch of Brooke’s immaculately tanned skin was shining with a layer of sweat.  
She put one arm out against the row of lockers, boxing you in. Your eyes shot straight for the armpit of the arm she had just lifted. You could see a dark sweat stain on the white fabric of her sports bra, wetness dripping down from her smooth underarm.  
Your penis throbbed within your underwear as you stared at the smelly, sweat drenched pocket of flesh under Dana’s beefy arm.

Brooke licked her lips, watching your face intently. She knew exactly what your eyes were locked onto, so she raised her other arm.  
With her hand, Dana grabbed the back of her neck and flexed, giving you a direct, close up view of her other armpit.  
You leaned in closer and closer, bringing your nose right up to touch the sultry skin.  
You closed your eyes and took a long whiff. The powerful tang of Dana’s natural body odour hit you like a ton of bricks. Her stench crashed into your nostrils and flooded your brain with a mind-numbing feeling. Your cock pulsed against your clothes again, rubbing itself on the fabric.  
Dana’s other hand found its way to your groin, suddenly clutching with authority onto your solid shaft.  
“Fuck...you are such a freak, you know that?” She taunted you, caressing your sensitive bulge in one hand, keeping her other arm held up for your perverse joy.  
“Go on.” Dana cooed, “I know you want to.”

Without wasting another moment, you opened your mouth wide and planted your lips and tongue on the steamy skin of the buff babe’s underarm. You kissed and sucked at the hot flesh as if you were making out with it. Your tongue swept back and forth across the smooth, waxed, pungent skin in the centre of her armpit. You let your tongue run in circles over every little fold, salivating at the intense flavour of Dana’s stinky, sweaty pits. You sucked up any of your drool mixing with the strongly scented perspiration. Gulping it all down while your mouth continued to caress and suckle the scandalous skin of the platinum blonde’s smelly oxter.

Dana’s busy hand dove down into your waistband, then she tugged your pants down to your thighs, pulling your painfully stiff erection out in the open.  
While you were lost in your suffocating fantasy, Brooke wrapped her powerful hand around your bulging hard-on and started to pump your cock vigorously.   
You knew there was no way you’d be able to last, so you let the waves of pleasure rock you to an exhilarating orgasm in mere moments.  
You felt Dana’s fingers wrap tightly around your pulsing penis. Your cum flew out in wild spurts, slapping wetly against the linoleum floor.  
Your cock and balls bounced while Dana kept up her piston strokes on your tingling sex.

You withdrew your face from her still sweating pit, savouring the exotic tastes and smells, before tucking your throbbing manhood back into your shorts.  
“Now stop staring at me. Creep.” Dana spat before leaving you all alone once more.


End file.
